The Other Side of the Coin
by puppypants
Summary: It is a McGiva. Spoilers from Extreme Prejudice. This is a different take on the episode that includes the immediate team. Rated T for violence and some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Do Not Own NCIS

Spoilers from Extreme Prejudice

Written for the NFA McRomeo challenge

Contains violence, some strong language

Notes: Gibbs' rules

Rule 1 - Never screw over your partner

Rule 5- You don't waste good

Rule 12 - Never date a coworker

The Other Side of the Coin

xxxxx

Tim didn't flinch when Tony punched the orange wall inches from his head; his eyes, impassively glued on Tony's. Tim could hear sheet rock settle and glimpsed a billow of dust in his peripheral vision.

Tony gritted his teeth, leaning his hands against the wall on each side of Tim, glaring deep into his eyes, searching for a trace of remorse or guilt, his anger growing as he studied him.  
Relief with a slight admiration towards Tony was evident in Tim's countenance as he leaned back against the wall. He glanced sideways, "Judging by the hole in the wall and the blood on your knuckles, I'd say this is the angriest I've ever seen you." Tim was hoping to initiate Tony's humorous side, curtailing his temper.  
"Oh, is that so, McBackstabber."

"I knew you couldn't hit me, Tony, we're like broth-"

Tony's intentions were already executed before Tim finished his sentence; the irritation in his expression quickly became apologetic as he shocked McGee by slugging him in the stomach; instantly regretting it. Dammit! He was going to say brothers. A bad day that proceeded to get worse by the minute. Why hadn't he just gone home earlier?

Panic-stricken, he eyed the spot on McGee's abdomen where a shard of glass from a shattered window in the bullpen, had penetrated only a few days before. He silently prayed he would not see blood staining his shirt within the next few seconds.  
McGee's face could not conceal the intense pain he was experiencing as he dropped, his body sliding against the wall, crumbling onto the floor, holding his stomach. Squeezing his eyes shut, perspiration broke out on his forehead as his focus on Tony ceased.  
Tony fought the urge to aid his fallen friend, turning his back on him as he disappeared around the corner without a glance. He literally felt sick, disgusted in himself for abandoning him. His friend, his co-worker, but more than that; he considered Tim his little brother. He just wanted the day to end.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tim was able to talk himself through the pain until it subsided as he struggled his way to the bathroom to check his wound. It had started to bleed, slightly but the stitches were intact, so he patched it up by adding a paper towel underneath the bandage to conceal the minimal flow of blood.

Walking into the bullpen he noticed Tony's jacket and backpack were gone, saddened by his friend's rejection and disregard to the physical pain he inflicted on him. He rolled his eyes, exhaling a breath of tension.

Gibbs was the only member left in the bullpen. "Hey, Tim. Packing it up for the day? It's pretty late and you look... tired." Tim was surprised with the show of concern Gibbs had for him. He was using his 'sweet voice'. The un-Gibbs voice; only heard, on rare occasions. Unlike the, 'McGee, whatya got voice' that he heard on a daily basis.

"Uh, I should really stay. I may have something, I was...uh..just taking a break." Tim mumbled, getting Gibbs' attention.

Tim hurried behind his desk, fingers typing before he was completely sitting in his chair. "I was checking on the Dearing residence over in Fallsworth that has been vacant for the past ten years or so. The one where his son Evan grew up in. I kept coming back to it over the last few weeks, checking the thermal scan of the area. It didn't show any sign of people until this morning; one person. I also checked to see if there were any recent deliveries or mail sent there, or any other services that might have been requested. Nothing...until today. There was a long list of items delivered there from Radio Shack; a phone, laptop and some other items. But, the delivery wasn't made until this afternoon."

Gibbs leaned over McGee's back looking at the screen with him. "Radio Shack, huh? Well, could the company have delivered the goods to the wrong address?"  
Tim looked at Gibbs, pointing his finger in the air with enthusiasm, "I checked and it was a mistake but...not..in that...way. The recipient didn't want the goods delivered to the house, they were, actually suppose to be picked up at the store."

Gibbs looked surprised. "So, if this was indeed Dearing did he use his real name?"

"No. He used the name Fielding." McGee waited for Gibbs to respond as his boss glared at the screen.

"Uh...boss. Are you okay? It looks as if you saw a ghost."

"I think I did." Gibbs whispered.

"Huh?"

Gibbs ignored McGee's confusion. "So, how do you know it was him?"

"I asked one of the radio shack employees what he looked like." Tim sat back, with a brief, smug expression.

Gibbs grinned. "Yeah. I hear those Radio shack employees are a tough bunch to crack."

McGee pouted.

"Nah, I'm kidding, that's really good work, Timmy." Gibbs smacked him playfully on the back.

Tim's eyebrows, raised in confusion for a second before he continued.

"I was, also going through Dearings' phone records-"  
"Well, yeah. You did that a while ago, Tim."  
"Yeah, but I went farther back and searched for new accounts with similar calling patterns."  
"What did you come up with?"  
"He has done some extensive research on you boss. We already know he knows all about Shannon and Kelly...and their deaths. But, he knows even more; anything and everything from your favorite ice cream flavor to the grades you received in spelling class when you were in first grade."

"He knows about Pedro Hernandez."

"Well...yeah. Sorry boss."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Gibbs said quietly.

Tim frowned, questioningly. "And then I started checking to see if he did any research on the rest of the team-"  
"He did some on you, too, didn't he, Tim?"  
"Uh, yeah. But, how did you know? I was the last one I checked." Gibbs walked back to his desk, deep in thought as he sat, swiveling in his chair.  
Gibbs slowly brought his attention back to his junior field agent now, as he approached his desk. He knew his softened mood would urge Tim to question the concern that showed in his eyes, for him.

"Uh, boss?"

"Yeah, Tim."  
"You've been awfully distracted since the attack on the navy yard and I can understand why, but is there something else bothering you?"  
Gibbs rubbed his face, sighing, grabbing the edge of his desk with both hands to roll his chair away from his desk. "Tim, we need to talk."  
McGee scratched his head, humbly, trying to disguise his embarrassment with a nervous laugh. "Is this about Rule twelve? Because, I would like to counter it with Rule five, unless you would like to bring up Rule one which, I would agree would put me in a lot of trouble-"  
"No. It's about us." Gibbs looked up to meet Tim's eyes. "Me and you." Gibbs' voice was serious, yet kind; confusing Tim."

"But, boss, did you hear what I said?"

"I want you to come by my place tomorrow night. I have something I need to show you...and tell you. I'm sorry I can't make it tonight, but...there's something I've got to do."  
Gibbs stood, holstering his gun, then patted Tim's back, hesitating. "Goodnight, Tim." McGee speechless, watched the older man amble towards the elevators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva tiptoed into the living room from the kitchen, then kneeled on the floor besides Tim. He was oblivious to her presence, sprawled out on her couch, fading fast.  
She leaned in close to whisper in his ear while playing with his hair, "Are you okay, Tim?" Tim's eyes popped open from the tickling sensation of her lips on his ear.

"You barely ate any dinner and you are exceptionally quiet this evening." She gave him a slow peck on the cheek when she finished her sentence as she watched him stretch.  
A tired smile grew on his face, smoothing over the worried lines in hers. "I'm good now; come here."  
Ziva climbed over Tim, prudently avoiding the area on his torso that was injured from the explosion.

She formed her warm body into the side of his, resting her head on his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat. Tim ran his hands through her hair, smiling at the instant goosebumps rising over her arms. He nestled his long fingers across the front of her neck, warming it, enjoying the sensation of her pulse on his fingertips.  
"You talked to Tony, didn't you?" She felt him tense, as she leisurely played with the buttons on his shirt, consecutively unfastening them, to help ease the strained topic of conversation.  
"Oh, you could say that."

Ziva popped up, placing her hands on either side of Tim as she straightened her arms to support herself, hoping to discern any hidden emotions in his docile expression. She made it a point to look assertively into his green, gentle eyes. "Very angry?"

The memory of his confession to Tony was emotionally catching up with him, as he felt a deep-rooted guilt over the anguish he provoked and the hurt he felt watching Tony walk away as he left him, in pain on the floor. The most he could offer Ziva for an answer was a shrug while diverting his eyes.

She grasped his chin turning his eyes back to hers, recognizing the guilt weighing heavy on him and began to weave her fingers through his hair, as his eyes fought to stay open. "Would you recommend I have a talk with him?"

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea right now, Ziva." Tim mumbled.

She grinned at his vulnerable state, his mussed hair, disheveled shirt and half-closed eyes; the look distracting her as she lost interest in their conversation.

Tim closed his eyes as his fingertips, delicately brushed Ziva's arms, braced by his sides. "Have you noticed the strange behavior in Gibbs, lately?"

"You are not doing a good job of changing the subject, but yes, he has seemed preoccupied. But, what can you expect after an accomplished terrorist attack on the navy yard?"  
"Yeah, I know, but there's something more. I sensed it at the hospital when he stayed with me in recovery, when you weren't there. I can't remember everything because I was on painkillers but he was acting very un-Gibbs-like, to me."  
"He was very worried about you. It is not everyday the people you love and consider family are injured in an explosion. We were all worried about you,Tim."

"Yeah...but, it's more than that. He told me before he left work, tonight, that he wanted to have a talk with me tomorrow night."  
"Did he tell you what it was concerning?"  
"It concerned him and me and then he patted my back just before he left. At one point he even called me...Timmy." Tim's eyes widened, with exaggeration.

Ziva giggled at his playfulness. "I did notice he has been addressing you by your given name more often." Ziva softly dropped, snuggling in closer to Tim, rubbing her cheek against his chest, enjoying their closeness. She poked a finger through the opening of his shirt to trace small patterns over his smooth chest. "Now, I am very curious." She proceeded to slowly open his shirt, taking advantage of his submissive state, when a change in her position caused him to wince and draw in a breath filled with pain.

"Is it your side?" she asked alarmed.  
Tim nodded, his eyes closed, tightly. Ziva brought her full attention to quickly unbuttoning his shirt, her previous intentions now forgotten.

Tim tried to sit up. "Ziva. Wait."

Opening it, she carefully lifted his bandage to examine underneath, drawing in a breath when she found the recent dried blood and paper towel fixed in between.  
"What happened, Tim, why was it bleeding? It is causing you extreme pain."  
"I just... bumped it.. kind of; it's fine."  
"It is not fine, Timothy. Look at me. Did something happen between you and Tony?"  
"Ziva. He was upset. I neglected to discuss my intentions with you before I pursued our relationship. It's a guy thing and I blew it. I know he had feelings for you... we can't deny it."

"McGee. You are not even allowed out on the field yet. You are still assigned to desk duty and he... punched you?"

"I know he forgot about my injury, he didn't mean it. He was having a bad day... I should never have brought it up."

"I do not understand why he is so angry and you... aren't! I am not some object to be fought over, Tim. Don't I have any say in all this?"

Tim pursed his bottom lip, raising his eyebrows as an indication of agreement.

Ziva got quiet, her jaw rigid with anger, afraid of what was next. Tim opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted. "Please, don't say it..."  
"You know it's true. Maybe we should just wait until this case it over. We will have more time to discuss this between us."  
"Tim. He is a big boy. Tony and I were never meant to be. You know I love Tony but...it is different than it is with me and you. You are, also my best friend. I feel that we are very... combustible."

Tim's brows furrowed as he tilted his head. "Com...patible?"

"That, too, sweetheart." Tim almost corrected her but realized she might be right. Ziva always could ignite a flame deep inside of him.

"Ziva. It's not like I want to think things over. I just want this relationship to start off on the right foot-"

"Right foot, left foot, what does it matter how we are walking while we are together,Tim?"

"Zeevs. I don't want any hard feelings between any of us and besides, we are already breaking a rule-"

"A Gibbs' rule. Have you ever asked me what my rules are?"

"Zeevs."

She stared at his chest, avoiding his pleading eyes. Tim reached up, holding her face in his hand as his thumb delicately, rubbed her cheek. She almost caved but turned away, releasing his gentle grip from her face.

"You need a new bandage." Ziva climbed over Tim as he grabbed her wrist, gently. She snapped it out of his grasp, then continued towards the bathroom.

Tim leaned back into the couch, bringing the heels of his palms to rub away the hot sting behind his eyes as she left the room.

xxxxx

Gibbs unscrewed the back of the old portable radio to take a look at it and try to figure out why it wasn't working. He had the radio for years and was reluctant to trash it. He figured it was probably just the same loose wire he had fixed multiple times in the past. Besides, he needed to keep his hands busy as he worked through his thoughts of what he would say to Tim. It was time he needed to know, now that he had all the facts to prove it. He felt relieved knowing he would finally disclose the information that had kept him up so many nights for the last few weeks.

Gibbs' throat tightened. He put the screwdriver down letting the three photographs, that lay nearby on the workbench, gain his full attention. He slid them side by side, wondering how he couldn't have seen the resemblance before. Common sense would have told him, there would not have been any reason to even consider the possibility without the information that had been recently revealed to him, but the similarities were remarkable.

FLASHBACK FROM A FEW DAYS BEFORE

"Tim? Tim. You are going to feel loopy for a while."  
The young agent took his time to focus on his boss's face; leaning over his bed. He didn't feel any pain, but extremely nauseous and dazed. "I don't like this feeling, boss." Tim's head seemed to roll, without any control, causing him to feel additionally woozy.  
"I can understand, you've never been one for drinking, disliking the effects it has on you. But, it's better than the excruciating pain you would be feeling right now if you weren't on the meds."  
"Did they get the... window out of my ...stomach?" Tim tried to keep his heavy eye lids open, craning his neck to inspect his abdomen, lifting his bed sheet to see.  
Gibbs offered Tim a sympathetic smile, holding his hands to stop his efforts. The young man's sorrowful eyes broke his heart. "Yes, they got the glass out- Whoa, just let me get a...there you go." Tim leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing his clenched stomach as he threw up into the bedpan Gibbs held for him. The pressure in his middle was strong and sharp, causing him to shut his eyes in pain.

Gibbs rubbed Tim's back. "Feel better?" Tears slid down Tim's cheeks as he sloppily wiped his lips with the back of his hand, leaning his head back against the pillow. Gibbs ran his hand through his hair trying to relax him while Tim closed his eyes to concentrate on getting past the nausea.

"That's it, it'll pass. Relax. Breath."  
"You don't have to stay boss...I'll...be...k. You're prob..ly too busy to stay." Tim mumbled, his strength waning.  
Gibbs watched Tim fall into a deep sleep as he soothingly, rubbed his arm. Gibbs' sight grew cloudy as he attempted to swallow the tension in his throat. "I'm sorry, Tim. If we had known, we would have been there for you."

END OF FLASHBACK

Gibbs heard a knock at his front door, breaking him from his thoughts. He stepped back from his bench to get a better look at the top of the basement stairs, waiting to see if it was who he was expecting. Steps echoed from the first floor until they reached the basement door. "Hey, Leon."


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own NCIS

There is a spoiler scene from Truth or Consequences is in this chapter

xxxxxx

Tony blankly stared at the images flashing in front of him, gulping down the remainder of the warm liquid from the bottle he held in his hand, grimacing. "Looks like I'll have to quicken my pace."

He sprang up to fetch another, leaning on the open door of the refrigerator while blankly staring at its meek contents; thoughts of Tim and Ziva distracting him.

He would had never, in a million years, thought those two would have hooked up. He had to admit they were very close, he couldn't deny that; with their, more than 'perfect' friendship staring him in the face for the past few years. He hated the nagging feelings of rejection that would creep in whenever Tim entered their presence; Ziva's face lighting up like a Christmas tree as he instantly felt forgotten and ignored.

Sometimes he would find himself watching them, envying their unbridled acts of intimacy; open and comfortable while sharing their feelings with each other with such ease and kindness; giggling over cute little things that Tony found...irrelevant and silly.

Ziva always thought she was being discreet whenever she went to McGee; her heart breaking over a dissolved relationship or the times a part of her past would suddenly surface, haunting her, hanging on with a relentless grip; but Tony knew about their private meetings. McGee was the one she chose to listen to her sorrows; equipped with his keen perception of her deepest emotions, things from her past that she confided only to him. They would meet for lunch and she would come back, the edge softened, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye; something he was unable to accomplish for her.

He grabbed a bottle as it clanked against the others, dominating the contents of his refrigerator. He twisted off the cap, tossing it into his sink, listening to it ricochet off another discarded cap.

He regretted hitting Tim, wanting to chalk it up as the finishing act to a very bad day. He knew that was no excuse and he despised himself even more for thinking it. By the time Tim had told him the news, the capacity of his patience level had reached zero. Little Timmy declaring his love for the Israeli woman was the final straw to send him over the edge.

But, with the frustrations of the day cast aside, was he really that angry with McGee?

Maybe, he had been caught off guard? Thinking he still had a chance with Ziva. Or, maybe, he felt like the lesser man; the third wheel. He never fit into that category before and he didn't like it. Now, he would not be the first person Ziva would worry about when they went out on the field in pursuit of a killer. He would not be the first one that came to her mind when a shot rang out and everyone wasn't instantly accounted for. He would not be her main focus. It would be Tim, making him the lesser of the two, the leftovers.

Then again, maybe he had never been the first. Maybe, it had always been Tim that she favored all along.

He slammed the fridge door shut, his eye catching the photograph fastened to the freezer door, taken after they had rescued Ziva from Somalia, their faces still bruised and scraped. Ziva was on one side of Tim, an arm around his waist while he clung to Tony on the other side of him. Tony remembered how Tim's fingers dug into the flesh of his arm, a beaming expression of achievement and admiration written all over his face. Tony felt a deeper bond had been formed between them during that mission, something he would always hold close to his heart.

Tony had always treated Tim like a little brother, always having the upper hand. Tim had challenged his dominance before, but they were smaller instances; never over a woman. Tony knew Tim was a good guy, but his feelings for Ziva would out rank their friendship, because he tended to treat women with a deep sense of commitment and an admirable amount of respect. But, Tony also knew Tim would do everything in his power to make sure their friendship would not dissolve.

FLASHBACK TO SOMALIA

Tim lay on the floor, still. Tony tried to detect a rise in his chest, any subtle movement to determine if he was even still alive. When Saleem Ulman, their interrogator, left the room, he was relieved to hear Tim answer him, sounding confident and ready for action.

Moments later, Saleem had brought Ziva into the cell, sitting her across from Tony. He viciously grabbed a fistful of Ziva's hair to fully expose her throat to the threat of his knife. Ziva frantically bargained with her captor, with attempts to save Tony and Tim's lives. The gleam of the blade shone in Tony's eyes, when the quick thud of Saleem hitting the floor shocked him. Tim had courageously swept the man's legs, saving Ziva from the impending doom of his knife. Tony saw Tim reach for the knife, after Saleem had dropped it onto the floor but was stopped when the terrorist aimed his gun inches from McGee's head.

"Stop! Stop! There's something I haven't told you, yet!" Tony screamed, terrified, thinking Tim was going to die within the next second.

As Tony distracted Saleem, waiting for Gibbs' kill shot, he watched Tim anticipating his next move. As soon as Gibbs' bullet shattered the window, Saleem fell to the floor, unmoving; a shot to his head. Tim rose, making his way to Tony to untie his hands with his bound ones.

As he was doing so, a guard had rushed in, firing aimlessly towards their captives.

"Look out!" Tony yelled.

Rapid gunfire had missed Tim by inches, disintegrating chunks of plaster from the wall behind them. Tony could have lost Tim twice, within moments of each other, rescuing Ziva and himself.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Dammit! I'm such an ass!" Tony slammed his hand into the freezer door, realizing he might have to sign up for anger management. Tony opened his cell to call a cab, knowing where he would find, Tim. He grabbed his apartment keys then bolted out the door.

xxxxxxxxx

Tim snuck out of Ziva's knowing it would be better if they took the time to cool down before resuming their conversation. He just wanted to go home, climb into bed and forget all about the disastrous day. He was feeling responsible for the hurt he unintentionally caused Tony and, now, Ziva. He was clueless to how he could fix it, but he was also too wiped out to come up with any conclusions.

He exited the elevator, walking through the lobby distracted and unaware of his surroundings. He pushed through the lobby doors. The sidewalks were deserted and the late night air was brisk, alerting him his shirt wasn't completely buttoned. He walked a ways down the sidewalk, fixing his shirt as he neared his car.  
"Tim!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was surprised to see Tim leaving Ziva's apartment building as he rushed out of the taxi. It was well after two o'clock am. Tim was disheveled, his shirt untucked and his hair uncombed as he walked slowly; the day had obviously took a toll on him. Tony wondered why he would be leaving Ziva's so late?  
"Tim!"  
Tim turned slowly, confusingly surprised with exhaustion written all over his face. Tony took a tense breath knowing he was to blame. The harbored anger he took out on Tim earlier, had weakened him.  
Tim stood still, frowning, his eyes blinking, slowly. "Tony, I really don't want to get into this right now. I'm tired and it's really late."  
Tony's shoulders slumped, "McGee. I'm..." Tony noticed two policemen walking down the sidewalk, suddenly veering towards McGee. A red flag raised in Tony's mind as he silently questioned their approach.

"What, Tony?"

"Tim!" Tim realized Tony's gaze was fixated on something behind him; he started to turn but was grabbed from behind, cautioning him to not move.  
"You're under arrest! Put your hands where I can see them!" The police officers drew their weapons, training them on Tim. The one closest jabbed his into his back, aggressively until Tim raised his hands.

"But, wait...I didn't do anything-" Tim's eyebrows furrowed, as he turned his head to get a look behind him, but the policeman hindered his attempt by grabbing his shoulder and holding it in place. The second police officer grabbed Tim's Sig from his holster then guided his raised hands to the top of his head, frisking him for any other weapons, finding the knife under his pant leg.

"Anymore weapons, Agent McGee?"

"No, I-" Tim wanted to turn, to face them as he replied, but the officer shoved him. "Stay perfectly still."

Tony cautiously walked towards them, "Officers, there must be a mix-up; we are Federal Agents. If you would just allow me to show you our credentials-"  
"Stop right there! Put your hands where I can see them Special Agent DiNozzo!" Tony halted, raising his hands as his face turned into an expression of confusion and anger. "I don't understand. What has he done?"  
"He's a suspect in a murder case." The officer did not make eye contact with Tony as he kept his focus on Tim, still searching him.  
Something registered in Tim. He slowly recognized the man's voice yelling commands and accusations behind his back. He had just heard the calm, monotone voice with a touch of southern drawl, just a day ago in MTAC. "Tony!" Tim whipped around, "It's Harper Dearing!"

Tony shot forward and grabbed Dearing by the wrist, but he twisted it out of his hold as his partner hit Tim on the back of the head, causing him to collapse, hitting the sidewalk on his knees, hard. Dearing pointed a gun directly into Tony's face.  
Dearings' partner grabbed Tim's collar to yank him into a standing position then wrapped his arm around the front of Tim's neck, as he weakly struggled to pull his grasp away, finding it difficult to breath.  
Tony began to see through Harper's disguise. His beard had been shaved off, but Tony noted Dearing's big, dark brown eyes, under the shadow created from the brim of his police cap, confirming Tim's accusation. Tony did not recognize his partner, probably some low life he had hired to help him do his dirty work. Tony's stomach clenched, realizing how clever Dearing's choice of disguise was. If anyone were to pass by, they would believe Dearing's word over two men dressed in civilian clothing.

Dearing quietly spoke to his accomplice, his gun still aimed towards Tony. "Handcuff him." The man looked smug as he slapped the cuffs on Tim. Tim locked his gaze on Tony, showing defeat as he surrendered to Dearing's partner, reaching his hands behind his back without a fight.

"You son of a bitch! Let him go! Just give it up, Dearing! Do you have to take out more innocent people before you go down? Are you that incredibly evil?"  
"Sweet talk will not get you anywhere Agent DiNozzo, now I suggest you relinquish your weapons." Dearing grabbed onto Tim's arm.  
"Do it now, or he dies; right here!" Harper redirected his aim to Tim, jabbing the barrel of the gun into his neck.

"Don't...Tony!" Tim pleaded through gritted teeth.

The gun trailed up the side of Tim's neck, stabbing behind his ear. Tony could see sweat form on Tim's brow despite the cool air of the night.  
"I don't have...any."

Tony did not stop to think to grab his jacket or gun, rushing out of his apartment, eagerly wanting to talk to Tim. He stood, silently berating himself; how many acts of stupidity could he accomplish in one day?  
"You really expect me to believe that Agent DiNozzo?" Harper cocked the gun, aimed at McGee's head proving he didn't have the patience for games.  
"No! Please! S-s-search me! I don't..I don't have any weapons! I headed here on a social call."  
"Come closer!" Tony took a couple steps towards McGee, Dearing and his disguised partner, his hands placed on his head, hoping to appease the crazed killer. Dearing had a good hold of Tim at this point. "Search him."

Dearing's accomplice grabbed Tony's shoulder, whipping him around so he was no longer facing them to check the back of his waistband for weapons then turned him back, again. He was thorough in his search, but came up with nothing.

Tony glanced at Tim, his balance off, his eyelids closing. Tony could see a small amount of blood coursing down the side of his face. Tony knew he had to do something quick, they were taking Tim hostage but, there was nothing he could do to stop them,he felt so helpless.

Harper Dearing was a marked man and he was going to take Tim down with him. 'Terminate with extreme prejudice'; his heart raced.

Tim swayed on his feet so Dearing jostled him, pulling him closer so he was directly in front of him, using him as a kind of shield if Tony was to try anything.

Dearing leaned close to Tony, "You tell Special Agent Gibbs I took someone very special and dear to him, as the Navy took mine. I expect to see him soon so we can discuss his future." Tony wanted to knock the sarcasm off his calm face, glaring back at him with an expression of petulance just before Dearing pistol whipped him across his temple.  
"Tony!"  
Tony felt any hope, dissipate the moment McGee yelled his name and just before his face hit the sidewalk. He didn't fully lose consciousness and was able to watch through half closed eyes as Dearing covered Tim's face with a rag, no doubt; saturated in chloroform rendering him unconscious. They lifted Tim then shoved him into the back of a black sedan. The letters and numbers of the license plate became a mantra as he fought to stay conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fair warning, Tim's got a tough road ahead of him in this chapter

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tim, I'm sorry, I can't believe-" Ziva came back to the living room to see that McGee was no longer on the couch. Traces of his cologne still hung in the air. Ziva pouted, realizing his leather jacket wasn't draped over the chair where he had left it earlier. "Dammit." She grudgingly placed her hands on her hips looking around her apartment for more signs of his departure, annoyed with her previous hasty display of anger towards him. Why couldn't she have considered what he was going through? She had realized that he was stuck in the middle of this situation, worried over both her and Tony, and now he was gone before she could come to her senses and talk it through with him, rationally before making any decisions they might regret.

She darted to the window over looking the street where his car was parked.

She gasped, horrified when she spotted Tim with his hands cuffed behind his back, restrained by two police officers, all happening just three stories below her window. One of the policemen had a gun pointed to the back of his head as the other checked Tony for weapons.

She grabbed her service weapon, keys and phone off the table, leaving her apartment to enter the stairwell in the hallway. When she exited the lobby, out onto the sidewalk she found Tony lying in a heap, struggling to sit up and Tim gone.

"Tony!" Ziva crouched down by Tony's side, as Tony managed to lean on his elbows, rubbing his head. He pointed to where the car had been seconds before. "McGee! Dearing took him-"

Ziva bit her lip, noticing the blood running down the side of Tony's face. "He was disguised as a cop?"

Tony repeated the liscense plate number. "Black Sedan, heading South."

"We have to chase them." Ziva tried to pull Tony up. "Come on, Tony. We can still catch him-"

"No, Ziva, I don't even have my gun. Go!" Ziva hesitated for a second, then ran towards her car.

"Dearing has an accomplice with him!" Tony called after her.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you?" She called, glancing back at Tony, just before she entered her car.

Tony waved off Ziva trying to control his nausea. "I'll call Gibbs! Be careful!"

The red, Mini Cooper zoomed past him. Tony groaned, speed dialing Gibbs' phone number. "Uh, Gibbs?"

"Tony? Something wrong?"

"It's Dearing. He took McGee...he took Tim, boss."

xxxxxxxx

Ziva gunned it, concentrating on the road. "I'm coming for you, babe. Harper Dearing won't know what hit him."

She was pretty sure she saw the glimpse of a black sedan turn right onto Hoover Street. She cautiously sped up to reach the turn, then slowed as she rounded the corner, locating a sedan up ahead, pass under a streetlamp. She tried to make out the license plate number but was unsure because of its far-off distance. The car was travelling at a high speed but kept within the legal limits; nothing that would bring any attention to himself. The traffic was light, so she had to cunningly use other vehicles for cover as she tried to eliminate the distance between them. She wished she were driving a different car, one that wasn't so noticeable; the cherry red was liable to draw attention and that made her nervous. She didn't know what Dearing would do if he knew they were being tailed. Could she be endangering Tim's life even more?

It was very late and any fatigue she had been experiencing had instantly vanished when she had caught sight of Tim's abduction. Otherwise, her eyes burned from crying, earlier as she tried to rub away the grittiness, hoping to improve her blurry vision. She fought to keep more tears at bay from worrying over Tim.

What a long night...

She focused on Dearings' car, wishing she could see something...anything through the windows but the glass was tinted. Ziva did her best to concentrate on the matter at hand; if she let herself worry over Tim she could jeopardize her attempts in saving him.

Why would Dearing take Tim and leave Tony behind? Ziva was beginning to believe there was a lot more to this story because none of this made any sense. She had thought previously Gibbs might be Dearing's main target...but now, that didn't seem to be likely. All she knew was that Tim, was in a lot of danger. Dearing was going to die, it was just a matter of time before someone took him down, and now that someone might be her. Whatever it took to save Tim she would not think twice before pulling the trigger.

xxxxxxxx

Gibbs found Tony, checking his cellphone while standing against the wall of Ziva's apartment building. Gibbs slowed down to stop along the curb as Tony fumbled to the car. He leaned down to talk to Gibbs through the open passenger window, "Gibbs, sorry, I didn't have my weapon-"  
"Tony, get in." Tony jumped into the seat as the car quickly resumed to its previous high speed.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs glanced at the side of Tony's face as he drove, noticing the dried blood.

"Yeah, just a bit woozy. Not bad."

"There's an ice pack in the first aide." Gibbs nodded towards the floor of the car. "Thanks boss." Tony popped the bag, smiling as he pressed it against his temple, leaning back into the seat. Gibbs obviously, already had a destination in mind, checking his GPS coordinates.

"Where are you heading, boss? How do you know where to go?"

"Tim had found some evidence tonight, that may have revealed Dearing's location; a former home where he raised his son, Evan with his wife before they were divorced. I have a gut feeling that Tim was suppose to find that proof. I planned to make a visit to Dearing's privately, this evening; Leon gave me the go-ahead. But, apparently the bastard made other plans, because...well, now he's got Tim. This is not how I wanted this to go down...I did not want to involve the team. He may have a plan and it may involve taking Tim and me with him."

"Maybe Tim is bait...an assurance that you show tonight." Tony suggested.

"Could be."

"But, why Tim, boss?"  
"I have a theory but it's a long story that is not relevant in rescuing him right now."

"I, uh, he said something, I didn't understand. He called Tim... someone special and dear to you?" Tony saw Gibbs' face drain of all color. "Does that mean something boss?"

"Yeah...it does DiNozzo, but...its a long story... probably not what you might be thinking. I will explain all that later but, right for now all that is important is we get Tim safely outta there, then we take down that son-of-a-bitch."

Tony closed his eyes leaning his head back against the head cushion. They drove in silence for a few moments.

"Can I ask what you were doing there, DiNozzo? And why don't you have your weapon?"

"Uuhh...story for another time, boss?"

"I'll know by then." Tony replied with a weak smile. Gibbs shrugged as he speed dialed Ziva's number.

xxxxxxxxx

Ziva's cell rang, "Ziva."

"Ziva? Where are you?"

"I'm heading South on Govern."

"Ziva. Tim conveyed some new information to me tonight on Dearing. He has a good idea where he is now hiding out. The evidence wasn't conclusive, yet but judging by your location, it is a good chance that, that is where he is headed."

"Then I will take a different route so he will not see me pursuing him. I do not know how he would react if he found out I was. Gibbs, what is the address?" Gibbs repeated the location to Ziva.

"Ziva. Tony brought me up to speed on what happened in front of your building. I'm on my way to meet Dearing, so we're right behind you. I want you to know; Tim was hit on the head then they knocked him out with a hit of chloroform, so he may not be coherent when you find him. Keep us updated."

"Yes, Gibbs-"  
"And, Ziva?"

"Gibbs?"

"Watch out for any signs of explosives; tripwires, booby traps, you know...his mo."  
"Of course."

Ziva disconnected then set the coordinates into her GPS. She fell back a bit then detoured, hoping they were estimating correctly.

xxxxxx

McGee woke with a start, instantly wincing from the extreme pounding behind his eyes. He longed to rub his head for some relief but his wrists were tied so he just squeezed his eyes shut, finding some relief from the pressure he created.  
A noise, like someone was doing... something nearby, fearfully forced him to squint his eyes open. A lit-lantern that was too bright for his sensitive eyes, hung nearby from a beam. He recognized the back of the other police officer that assisted Dearing, doing something over a bench, concentrating as he ignored Tim's waking presence.  
Tim looked around; he was in a horse barn. Old hay was scattered over a dirt floor and old horse supplies still hung on walls and sat on shelves covered in layers of dust. There was a few stacks of old hay bails and large, cracked, plastic buckets throughout the building.  
Tim's jacket had been removed, alerting him to the strong chill in the air. His hands were tied together over his head with a thick rope that was draped over a beam in the ceiling that crossed the length of the barn. He was hanging so that he was kneeling, his knees barely touching the ground's surface. He placed a foot on the ground to stand. His legs showed signs of weakness, as he struggled to stay upright but the fear of the vulnerability his body was positioned in, was stronger. He could now hopefully use his arms and legs to defend himself.

The man turned to face Tim with a sadistic looking blade in his hand, one that would stop, even Ziva in her tracks with awe.  
"That's want I wanted to see. That terrified look in your eyes. I find it very pleasing."  
"I just want to know what would possess you to work for that whack job, Dearing?"  
"I'm being paid to do what I do best, and that is torture, Agent McGee. He is paying me well."

"Special Agent." Tim mumbled. "I hope you were paid in advance because Dearing doesn't have long for this world. He's a dead man walking."

The man smirked as he slowly walked closer to Tim, focusing on the point of the blade as he lightly touched it. "What do you know. He has an escape plan all worked out. You're...the one who isn't going to survive this, never mind Dearing."

"Yeah, right. If you really think you are going to get out of this alive you're a bigger idiot-" Tim tried to move out of the way of his captor's sudden kick to his stomach, but his reflexes were slow.

Tim struggled to catch his breath but his lungs were paralyzed, reminding him of when he fell off the monkey bars onto his back when he was small and he thought he was going to die,unable to catch his breath. He dropped to his knees, too weak to stand, letting the rope hold him up.

Now, he knew he could chalk up sarcasm as an unhelpful tactic to plea bargaining.

"You're kidding me! Wimping out already? I'm just beginning." The man pulled back his arm delivering a straight punch to Tim's face. Tim hung, dazed then spit blood, looking at the man with disdain in his eyes.

"Where's your team? Where's Gibbs? Doesn't he even care?" The man punched him in the face, again. Blackness fought to overcome him.

The stranger unbuckled his belt then whipped it out of the loops of his pants. He quickly wrapped it in his hands then whipped Tim with it, the buckle stinging his chest. "Bet I had you there, for a moment. But, that's one thing you don't have to worry about...I like women."

"Shh...yeah. Bet they're really in to you, too." Tim mumbled.

The man circled, as Tim desperately tried to keep him in his sights, adjusting his knees to follow him. He struck Tim's back a few times, not giving him a chance to catch his breath. Tim could feel the cool air becoming stronger as his shirt ripped open, tearing more with each blow. When there was a pause, Tim tried to get his breathing under control, his head hung from exhaustion.

Tim placed a foot on the floor but was punched in his side for his efforts, staying on his knees. The man came up from behind slowly and quietly. "You must hate not knowing what I have planned next."

Tim turned his head and received a warning kick in the leg. He felt the back of his collar tugged down then a sharp pain as his back was pierced followed by the warm flow of his blood. Tim tried to stop himself from trembling, the combination of the cool air and the fear overcoming him.

The man grabbed Tim from behind, placing the blade, inches from his eyes, so he could see its point in his peripheral vision. "I could carve your eyes out so this would be the last you ever see before you die." He dragged the point down his cheek as Tim shook. "Or, I could just stab you in the belly and let you bleed to death, slowly." Tim felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he closed his eyes shut, with a grunt; praying for his team to save him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ziva turned off her headlights as the car rolled to a stop on the side of the road just before the driveway of Harper's estate. It was a ranch, situated out in the woods and isolated from neighbors. She did her best to conceal the car in the thick of the trees that lined the forest. She grabbed her cell phone and Sig. She traveled through the edge of the woods; the moon and the interior lights of Dearing's house guiding her the rest of the way to his property, as she scanned the area while quietly approaching. When she neared a fence boarding the property she stopped to get a good look.

Dearing's car was parked in front of a large ranch house. There was a good-sized horse barn, situated about 40 yards from the home. The lights were on and she could see movement through the dusty windows.

A porch wrapped around the front of the house and it had a big yard with trees scattered throughout. She hid behind a post, a part of the white fence that bordered the property.

She dialed Gibbs' number for an update. "Gibbs where are you?"

"Five minutes away. Sitrep?"  
"I am within view of his home, surveilling from the fence that borders his yard. I parked in the woods, on the side of the road, at the beginning of his driveway. The farmhouse is lit up as well as the barn located on the property. I see action in the barn but not in the house. I do not know yet, where they are keeping, McGee. I will investigate the barn first."

"Ziver, be careful. He won't think twice about taking everyone out with him." Ziva disconnected then proceeded towards the barn.

xxxxxxx

When Gibbs and Tony neared the estate, Gibbs dropped Tony off by the side of the road before pulling into the long driveway.

"Boss are you sure this is something you have to do alone?"

Gibbs ignored the plea in Tony's eyes. "Ziva said she was going to check out the barn first because she saw movement. I have a feeling Tim is locked up in there. You get Ziva and Tim out of here! Don't worry about me! Got it?"  
"Yeah, boss I got it." They nodded towards each other then Gibbs watched Tony take cover. Tony waited until he entered the home before he proceeded .


	4. Chapter 4

Neglecting to knock, Gibbs entered the home, directly into the living room. The house was well lit and clean but sparse; no furniture, rugs, pictures or knick-knacks of any kind. Dearing appeared casual, standing behind a counter in the kitchen, (in the next room) pouring drinks.

"I bought your favorite brand of bourbon, Jethro. I hope you will join me, since this will be the last time we will ever meet, again." Dearing placed a glass on the counter in Gibbs' direction.

Gibbs ignored the glass. "Ya' got that right."

Dearing paused, smugly eyeing Gibbs before he continued. "So, I see that you received my letter concerning Timothy McGee-"

"You sent that?" Gibbs practically yelled, staring at Dearing, incredulously.

"Couldn't take my word for it?"

"I'm a cop, I investigate. I receive an anonymous letter in the mail revealing life changing news, what did you think I would do? " Gibbs was astounded, studying Dearing and the nutcase mentality he projected. "So, this is how you get back at me? What? For working for NCIS? Why us? I have nothing to do with your son's death and either does Tim?" Gibbs quickly glanced to his side then lowered his voice leaning towards the man."Where is he, Dearing?"

"Oh, Timothy and my assistant Mark are getting to know each other a lot better in the barn. Thought it would only be fitting for Timothy to suffer before he leaves this world. Tim seems like a nice guy; willing to oblige-"

"Dearing! Take me to Tim!" Gibbs was worried but felt extremely confident that Ziva had the situation under control with the help of Tony, at this point.

"If there is any chance I will allow Timothy to survive this I suggest you wait or else I will contact my assistant to proceed with my plan." Dearing held up a cell phone.

Gibbs sighed, annoyed, quickly losing his patience. "You will die for hurting him, I swear."

"I have studied you Gibbs. We have a lot in common." Dearing took a sip from his glass, not breaking his eye contact with Gibbs. "Death of a child...leading to revenge." Gibbs showed his agitation, as he fumed, glaring at the deranged man.

"I knew this would hurt, knowing the love of your life had flesh and blood out there... right under your nose for years. I bet you now wish you had treated him differently. Too bad you will no longer have that chance. Someone you could have raised as your own- "

"Would you stop with your theatrics, I've had enough of your games. You killed innocent people who had nothing to do with the death of your son-"

"He was innocent! Explain to me why he had to die!" Dearing yelled, slamming his glass on the counter, causing some of the liquid to slosh over. Dearing drew in a calming breath then continued in a, quiet, controlled voice. "Jethro, I think we both know a little something about revenge."

"I know what you are getting at and I won't deny it, Dearing. But, Tim killed no one! He doesn't deserve to die! And, it wasn't murder that took your son from you."

Dearing pointed his finger aggressively onto the counter top. "Timothy killed that cop-"  
"There is no evidence that backs up that statement, making it inconclusive. We don't know if the kill shot was delivered from his gun! Besides, that doesn't even matter! Do you know how many people that boy has saved?" Gibbs waved a hand at Dearing in disgust. "I'm going to the barn."

"I don't think that would be a wise choice, Jethro. Let me just skip ahead here for a moment. We obviously will not be able to agree on anything...except maybe, this?"

Dearing raised a remote in his hand that he had been concealing behind the counter as he rounded towards Gibbs, walking towards the picture window in the living room facing the barn. This will remind you how it feels to lose a loved one."

Beads of sweat formed on Gibbs' brow.

"Do you remem-"

"No!" Gibbs jumped at him, grabbing for the device as he shoved his elbow into Dearings' neck, pushing him into a wall. They struggled, as Gibbs latched on to his wrist hitting his arm into the wall to stop him from proceeding with his plans.

xxxxxxx

HAPPENING SIMULTANEOUSLY

xxx

Ziva looked through the barn window to see her Tim bound and hanging by his wrists from a beam; passed out, his body bruised and bloody. He was kneeling, his head leaning against one of his arms that were stretched over his head. He was covered in lacerations and his face was swollen and bruised.

"Oh, baby. What did they do to you?" She whispered to herself.

She separated herself from the knowledge of the obvious threat his life was in and of what she was seeing to concentrate on rescuing him. She quickly scanned the area he was being held captive to see what she was up against before apprehending Tim's assailant. She searched for any blinking lights that might indicate the presence of a live bomb. She rushed quickly and smoothly towards the entrance, her gun steady.

"Come on! Wake up, ya good for nothing! I'm not done and we don't have much time left."

Ziva heard a slap.

Peering in, she saw Tim shake his head, his eyes widening, seeing her. She entered, coming up from behind the assailant, her gun aimed at his head. He was still unaware of her presence as he roughly nudged Tim in the chest, with the end of the bat he held, trying to rouse him, Tim's eyes heavy and closing. Ziva couldn't take anymore as she watched Tim's head roll, his eyes blinking, trying to gain consciousness. The man swung the bat back as if he was about to hit a home run.

"NCIS, Drop the weapon! Hands in the-!" He continued through with the swing. "No!" Ziva shot but not before the bat connected with Tim's chest.

"Tim!"

The man crumbled to the ground, instantly, as Ziva ran to Tim. Tim struggled to breath, then his eyes rolled back into his head as his body went limp. "Tim!"

"No, please." She kneeled in front of him putting her ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat, finding none. She heard a sound behind her and whirled. "Tony!" Tony stood shocked, with the horrible scene in front of him.

"Help me! He's not breathing, I can not hear a heartbeat!"

Tony ran to Ziva's side. "Ziva? What the..."

"Here. Hold him while I cut the rope. Careful!"

Tony's hands braced Tim's torso and back, as he anticipated his release.

"Ziva, look!" Tony alerted Ziva to a IED secured to one of the beams of a nearby stall. A red light blinked, then began to blink faster as a beeping noise started...

Ziva did not take her time as she cut the rope above Tim's wrists, his arms dropping in front of his body. "Go! Go!" Tony's arms wrapped around Tim's upper body as Ziva held his legs, awkwardly running towards the barn's entrance. The air was filled with a moment of dead silence, followed by a ear-deafening explosion.

xxxxxxxx

A blast lit up the front yard as Gibbs began to tremble. Gibbs caught Dearing's hand move to his pocket, so he cautiously thrust his knife into the deranged man's stomach. Gibbs eyes filled with tears, staring into Dearing's dying ones. Gibbs' hate for the man overwhelmed him, a strong dizzy sensation almost overcame him but the stronger sense of sadness and the sharp sting in his eyes kept him standing.

"Rot in Hell, Harper."

Gibbs bolted form the house, wiping the tears from his face. He could feel the heat from the explosion from where he stood on the front porch of Dearing's house. Scattered pieces of debris fell from tree branches that had interrupted their drop. He darted towards the barn, discouraged by the sight of destruction and how severe the bomb had been. He called all three of his team on their cells but received no answer as he frantically looked around the perimeter. How could anyone have survived this? Not only Tim but there was a good chance Ziva and Tony had been in there, also. He cautiously approached the fire-damaged barn, the flames too high and threatening to enter. He searched for any movement from his team or any indication there was life, circling the area in panic and determination. They had to have gotten out! He thought he heard something, searching the area...

xxxxxx

Tony and Ziva dropped to the ground once they rounded a big bush close by, seeking its protection from the fire. Ziva could still feel the intensity of the fire's heat but ignored it, knowing they had to begin CPR, immediately to revive Tim. Ziva quickly felt for a pulse in Tim's neck. "Tony, start CPR!" Ziva was already focused on Tim, attempting to breath life into his lungs as she watched the rise and fall of his chest to make sure he was receiving air.

Tony opened Tim's shirt, revealing dark bruises and patches of dried blood covering his chest and torso. He hesitated, "Sorry, kid," then began pressing down on his chest, with quick jerks, counting...

Ziva called for an ambulance, informing the dispatcher of their location and the situation.

Tony finished with thirty chest compressions, "Ziva!"

Ziva had already started her two breaths, her eyes on Tim's chest. Tony quickly resumed the compressions.

Ziva cut the rest of the rope from Tim's wrists, massaging his arms and hands.

Tim remained unresponsive; Dearing's assistant had done a lot of damage in a short amount of time.

Tony winced as he pushed down on Tim's chest. "Ziva? What.. did they.. do to... him, did you see?"  
Ziva counted Tony's thirty compressions then puffed two breaths of air into Tim's parted lips, holding his chin in position.

She checked for a pulse, "Dammit! The man who... had Tim...hit him in the chest with a bat, it must have stopped his heart; Tony, he's still not responding! Were we too late starting CPR?"

"It was that or we would have all been blown up-"

Tim began to cough as his body bucked, taking in deep, smoke-laced breaths, causing him to cough more.

Ziva's body practically, collapsed with relief. "Oh, Tim." She wrapped her hands around his face. "Oh, baby. Are you back with us? Timothy?"

His coughing subsided, momentarily. "Z-z-ziva?" Tim struggled to focus on her face. "What...hap-" Tim coughed, painfully. "Why is it sooo...hot?" Then Tim smiled groggily. "Oh...I know, that's just you."

Tony giggled with relief, "Probie, you're such a...dork. Please..don't scare me like that, again."

Tony saw the warm smile Ziva and Tim shared, just before Tim's head rolled to the side, his eyes closing. Ziva checked his pulse to make sure he had, just passed out, then cradled Tim's head to her chest. She turned to face Tony, with tears spilling from her eyes, on the verge of laughing. "We got'm, Tony, he's back." Tony smiled with a sigh of relief as he hugged her and Tim, close.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs heard a distinct yell by the bushes near the corral. He could see a pair of feet, someone laying down and recognized Tim's shoes, as he broke into a run. Rounding the bush he found Tony and Ziva gathered, kneeling around an unconscious Tim. He looked rough, like Harper's man had really done a number on him. Gibbs could hear an ambulance in the distance as he dropped to his knees, slowly looking over Tony and Ziva.

Gibbs placed his hand gently on Ziva's arm, a strong relief on his face, conveying the appreciation he felt that they were all alive. "Ziva? Are you okay?" He looked at Tony. "Tony?"

"Yeah, boss. Ziva killed Dearing's help. We got Tim out just in time before the explosive he had strapped in there went off."

"Is he...okay?" Gibbs looked at Ziva, holding Tim in her arms.

"His heart stopped, Gibbs and we had to perform CPR on him to get him back. But...I think he will be okay."  
"Well...then, it's over." Gibbs sighed in relief. Gibbs eyes were on Tim as he subtly reached out towards him. "Ziva? Can I hold him?" Gibbs waited patiently, his arms open.

Ziva and Tony exchanged confused looks.

"Of course, Gibbs." He gently pulled Tim from her arms, hugging him close, burying his face in his neck, rocking him. Tim remained unconscious, his arms hanging by his sides. The ambulance arrived within the next few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

The team had begun to relax once they were assured by Tim's doctor that he was out of the woods. He was diagnosed with a concussion and cracked ribs and the doctor insisted they monitor his heart to make sure there were no lasting complications after it had stopped due to the Commotio Cordis he experienced. Ducky explained to the team that the aliment was often a lethal disruption of heart rhythm that can occur as a result of a harsh blow to the area directly over the heart at a critical time during the cycle of a heart beat causing cardiac arrest. The hospital staff repeatedly commended Ziva and Tony with their quick and expert CPR response whenever they were in their presence. Tim's doctor assured them he would be fine but just needed rest and time to heal.

xxx

Ziva was leaning on the side of Tim's bed, using her elbows as a pillow, when Tony stepped through the doorway of the hospital room, stopping when he saw her. She had taken up a permanent residence by Tim's side from the moment he entered the hospital room to recover. He was now, sound asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling, assuring Tony that he was very much alive.

"Are you still mad at me, Ziva? Because I don't want you mad at me, that could be dangerous and a vital threat to my health just knowing you could snap at any moment and take me down-"

"Tony." Ziva waited till his one-sided conversation came to a complete halt. "I will not lie; yes. I am still angry but you did risk your life saving Tim-"  
"That's my job Ziva I should not be thanked." He paused as he looked at the floor, slowly stepping towards her. "I will say it." He met her eyes. "I was wrong in treating him the way I did."  
"Tony-"

"Ziva. I can't believe...I punched him...in the stomach...even after he was injured in the explosion. I don't know what...got into me." Tony sighed, still upset with himself after hearing his actions out loud. "Zeev..out of all the people I know, he does not deserve the treatment he received from me. I'm sorry."  
Ziva looked down, showing her doubts.

"The night he told me how much he cares for you... I couldn't believe it. So, I went home and gave you two a lot of thought. You know, the whole idea of you two together and...well... I hate to admit it but, you two are like two peas in a pod."

Ziva looked at him blankly.

"You know, like in, Forest Gump, him and ...Jen...ny." Tony used his best Forest Gum impression as he pronounced the name Jenny.

"Sorry. I do not know of this forest, is it in DC?"

"No, he's a character played by Tom Hanks. You know, stupid is as stupid does." More southern drawl to try and spark a memory from Ziva.

Ziva looked at Tony hesitantly, raising her eyebrows. "Are you referring to yourself, Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "Anyways, I tried to find all kinds of reasons why I did it and the truth is... I'm jealous of you two. I pick on McGee, put him down when in actuality, I wish I was more like him. He's the kinda guy that a daughter's father would be happy to see his daughter bring home to meet."

Ziva's expression melted into a look of agreement and she smiled. "Now don't get your hopes up, you are still not off the looks." Ziva scrunched her face giving Tony an angry expression.

"Do you mean off the hook?" Tony asked.

"Well...either way, I will keep giving you dirty looks over this, whenever I think of it. Now, I suggest you apologize to Tim. I need a break so I hope you will stay here and watch over him while I am gone." Ziva grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. She leaned over Tim to kiss him on the forehead after taking a moment to admire him, while caressing his cheek. She sighed then her longing smile changed abruptly into a look of authority as she eyed Tony. "I expect to hear a good report when I return. Gibbs should be by soon." Ziva passed Tony while exiting the room.

Tony sauntered to the chair by the bed then plopped down in it as he looked at his partner thankful for the serene face he wore. The bruises and cuts covering his face and body caused an ache in his chest even though he was relieved he was safe and sound and recovering nicely.

"Tim...I love you." He said it nonchalantly, trying to distance himself from the deep emotions that bubbled in the pit of his stomach, wanting to burst.

Tony rubbed the tears that moistened his eyes. "Just forgive me, big guy. I'm sorry." Tony took deep breaths trying to relax and ease away the meltdown he felt he was headed for, something that hardly ever happened to him.

"So...its okay, Tony?"

Tony's eyes widened, not expecting to hear Tim's tired, weak voice. Tim hadn't moved, his eyes still closed.

"Timmy?"

"Are you going to be okay... with me and Ziva?"

Tony kneeled on the floor so his head was level with Tim's. Tim could feel the closeness of Tony's presence and softly chuckled, his ribs reminding him it wasn't the smartest of moves. He finally opened his eyes.

"You've got my blessing, Tim. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me for treating you...so badly?" Tony knew deep down Tim and Ziva's relationship would happen either way. And, he respected Tim for that.

Tim adjusted his body then winced in pain. "I will have to give that some thought, but, Tony?"

"Yeah, Tim?"

"A word of warning. If I hadn't been injured...I would have kicked your ass."

Tony grinned but there was no smile on Tim's face. Tony took a chance and gently wrapped his arm around Tim's shoulders pulling him closer to kiss his cheek. "I love you probie."  
"Love you, too... numb skull." Tony smiled as Tim's eyes closed, falling back to sleep with a slight smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tim had been home from the hospital now for three days. He had stayed, to appease his doctor and of course, Ducky then couldn't take it anymore so insisted that he return home. With some pleading and Gibbs' help by pulling rank in Tim's favor, the hospital released him as long as Ziva would stay and take care of him. They received no argument there. They had prescribed antibiotics for his previous injury and he was issued warnings to take it easy and stay out of work until further notice. Ducky assured him it would still be a while before he was cleared for desk duty.

xxx

Gibbs stood at Tim's apartment door, fidgeting, his fingers running over the object in his pocket, feeling it's contoured surface for the comfort it brought him, remembering how Kelly did the same whenever she had asked to look at it.

The door opened and he straightened.

"Gibbs."

"Ziver. How's our patient?"

"Come in and see for yourself. He has just taken some pain medication and is relaxing on the couch."

Gibbs halted, and scratched his head. "Do you think I should come back another time?"

"Of course not. The drugs make him sleepy but I'm sure he can make an effort to stay awake for a bit."

He walked into the room as Tim struggled to rise from the couch, clutching his side but Gibbs quickly waved him off. Gibbs could see Tim was still weak and tired. "You stay right there. Take it easy, we're not at work." Tim's face reddened. Gibbs smiled to himself as he took off his jacket draping it over a chair.

He was happy to see his younger agent in sweatpants, socks and a t-shirt; dressed comfortably and taking it easy. Ziva took a seat next to Tim on the arm of the couch. She placed a hand on his shoulder; acting as a lifeline, filled with support and concern for him.

"How are you, boss? I really haven't been able to talk to you about the details of the case, yet-"

"Don't worry, Tim. We have it under control. It's important for you to heal and take care of yourself. I don't want you worrying about anything. The Dearing case is over." Gibbs sat down on the coffee table by the couch, facing Tim.  
"Well, that's a relief. Does this visit have anything to do with what you wanted to talk to me about the night..."

"The night you were abducted?"

"Uh..yeah."

"Do you know anything about your birth parents, Tim?"

Tim smiled at the dependability in Gibbs' traits; always quick and straight to the point.

Tim seemed to relax a bit, leaning his elbows on his knees as if he was about to state facts about someone else, distancing himself from the vague information that he knew about himself and his past. "Um, no. Nothing. My adoptive parents said the authorities found me in a car seat, with no information. Just sitting there... in a parking lot." Tim shrugged. "It seems to resemble those stories where a baby is found in a basket at a marketplace. I guess this is just the same version, but a different culture. They were never able to determine where I came from. Oh! Except...just a second."

Tim reached over picking up his wallet from the coffee table then pulling out a coin that was well-protected in a stiff piece of clear plastic that had been hidden away in a fold. "I was found with this coin taped to the seat. The doctors who took care of me made sure it stayed with me, felt it was all I had and maybe someday it would mean something. I've carried it around with me ever since I can remember."

Gibbs reached into his pocket, "Is it the same as this one?"

Tim accepted the coin Gibbs handed to him, his mouth agape and eyes wide open. "A 1937 three-legged Buffalo nickel... in what looks to be, mint condition! It's the same as mine! But...how...did you, hey, you knew..because you have it with you. Boss?"

"I know who your mother was, Tim."

Tim and Ziva looked at each other then he moved to the edge of the couch, his knees toughing Gibbs'.

Gibbs looked into Tim's eyes. "She was Shannon's sister, Tim."

"Wait! Your... Shannon? Shannon Fielding..or, uh, Gibbs?" Tim slapped his hand on his forehead, trying to comprehend Gibbs' information.

Gibbs chuckled, laying a hand on Tim's arm. "Tim. Let me explain before you hurt yourself. Shannon had a much younger sister..Ruthie. Ruthie was...a little on the wild side." Gibbs reached into his jacket pocket for a photograph, handing it to him. "Mrs. Fielding, her mother, said she owned a spirit within, that no one could tame."

Tim practically grabbed it from his hand studying the face, quickly growing quiet. Gibbs could see his eyes well with tears.

Ziva looked concerned. "What is it honey? Are you okay?"

"She looks so familiar..I remember her face. Sometimes it just comes to me, when my thoughts are wandering...I always figured it was someone from when I was really young, someone that I could never put a name to. Maybe someone I saw in a store or somewhere..."

"So...what happened to her...my mother?" Tim looked at Gibbs as Ziva rubbed his back then giving him a quick squeeze.

"A street accident-"

"You mean she was hit by a car?"

"Yes, Tim."

"You said she was a wild one, so I guess I'll just leave it at that. Did she really leave me in a parking lot?"

"Yes. I think it was the night she was hit. I don't think it was intentional, for whatever reason, she had walked into the road without you. You were found a few blocks away and they never tied the two incidents together."

"But, didn't they wonder where I was...her child?"

"When the authorities contacted her parents...your grandparents...the Fieldings, they thought you were deceased."

"Wait...huh?"

"From what I understand they were estranged. I remember this vaguely through Shannon. I was away, serving, at the time. She had runaway when she was young. I remember Shannon worried sick over her. She got pregnant...with you and she had a falling out with her parents and never returned home. They never even met you. She told them you died when you were an infant."

"So they could...have raised me...but they never even knew I was alive?"

Gibbs nodded slowly.

"So many unanswered questions." Tim mumbled looking at the photograph. "What was the name she gave me?"

"Tim."

"But...how did they know?"

"Apparently, your name was written on the car seat, I don't know why."

"Now let me get this straight. Dearing...was the one who found all this out?"

"He sent me all this information in an anonymous letter."

"Wow. So, that was why he was researching you...and me." Tim shook his head with a sad chuckle. "If he hadn't been so dim in the attic he would have made a good investigator."

Gibbs smirked with a chuckle. Gibbs looked at Tim, admiring him as he studied the photo of his mom, his heart swelling. He recognized Shannon's long fingers that held the photo and Kelly's thick eyebrows that furrowed in concentration; features shared by three people he held dear to him. Gibbs wished he could tell Tim that he reminded him more of Shannon than anything he had remembered about Ruthie, but didn't think it would be appropriate in Ruthie's honor and any small bond Tim had with his mother.

"Tim?"

"Yeah, boss." Tim glanced up giving Gibbs his full attention instead of the photo he held in his hands.

Gibbs cleared his throat, inching closer to Tim, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I want you to know, that when I found out we were related..I was extremely... happy." Gibbs took a second, blinking his eyes as he cleared his throat. "This has been the best news since..I don't know when. I've always found you to be an honorable, sweet, kind man. And just the thought that we...are family; you're Shannon's own flesh and blood...this is going to step up our relationship a notch or two. I hope you will let me honor this fact."

"Of course, boss, uh, I mean Gibbs, uh, Jethro-" Tim quickly bowed his head, his hand covering his eyes as his shoulders began to shake. Ziva pulled him closer as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Oh baby..."

Gibbs stood, then sat on the other side of Tim on the couch placing his hand on his shoulder kissing the top of Tim's head.

Ziva and Gibbs held Tim, as he took a few more minutes to cry. He wiped his eyes then smiled at them, thankful for their support and patience.

Tim chuckled looking at Gibbs. "You're my uncle! I don't know what to even call you anymore." Tim deeply inhaled then leaned back into the couch, letting his body slump from exhaustion.

"We'll figure that out later." Gibbs patted Tim's knee.

Tim smiled, rubbing his tired, swollen eyes. Ziva smoothed the hair from his forehead. "I think the meds are kicking in, sweetheart. You look exhausted."

"Nah, this isn't the meds. But, yeah. This is a lot to take in, in one day. I'm wiped out."  
"I'm going to fetch a blanket from the bedroom."

"Thanks." Tim smiled at Ziva.

"Excuse me." Ziva left the room.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Tim?" Gibbs stood over Tim then found it appropriate to help him lift his feet onto the couch, seeing how tired he was. Tim didn't seem to realize what Gibbs was doing, responding compliantly and too distracted with the information he had just received from him.  
"So...I don't get it. What about... the coin?" Tim lay back against the pillow that was positioned against the arm chair and yawned, his eyes growing heavy.

"The two coins have been handed down through the generations from your great grandfather. There are other coins, too, handed down to cousins...your cousins. He was a coin collector and wanted to pique' all the grand kids' interests into the fascinating world of coin collecting." Gibbs smiled. "Those coins meant a lot to him and he liked the idea of his grand kids learning about him through the coins." Gibbs pointed to the coin Tim had placed on the table. "That coin was meant for Kelly for when she got older."

Tim could see Gibbs' smile turn sad.

"Gibbs...can I ask you...do you think...uh..?"

"Yes, Tim?"

Tim yawned, again, causing his eyes to tear as they ran down his face. Gibbs kneeled by Tim's side, then reached over to rub the tears away.

"Would you and Shannon have..."  
"Raised you, Tim? Shannon and I would have loved to raise a boy. Especially knowing you would have been that boy." Gibbs hesitated, "I'm sorry, Tim but I'm going to have a tough time trying to forgive your mother for taking that chance away from us."

"I wish we knew more...to the...story." Tim hands rested on his stomach as he looked at a wall across the room deep in thought. His eyes began to close as his head tilted to the side. Gibbs smiled, knowing Tim was quick to forgive. He would hope there was a good reason his mother made the choices she did.

Gibbs leaned over him, running a thumb over his thick eyebrows, watching Tim's body fall into deep relaxation. Ziva walked into the room with a blanket.

Gibbs blushed as he smirked at Ziva. "Ever since I first met Tim and these thick eyebrows of his, I've had this deep desire to do this. This is what I did for Kelly sometimes, to get her to sleep."

She smiled. "Believe me, it works well on him. Used it many times myself. Ziva suddenly blushed, "Oh, sorry I probably shouldn't be talking about us-"

"It's okay Ziva. I know we haven't had a chance to discuss your relationship with each other but in all honesty, who am I to get in the way of true love."

Ziva's face reddened more as she replied with a shy, appreciative look. "Thanks, Gibbs. I'm glad you are understanding." Gibbs winked with a proud smile.

xxxx

I have a cousin who was discovered in a basket in a market place in Korea. She was adopted by my aunt.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks, earthdragon for your in-depth reviews, always appreciated and helpful

I Do Not Own NCIS

xxx

Ziva carefully pulled the shirt over Tim's head revealing his smiling, goofy face looking at her, fondly. She couldn't help but giggle.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed as she helped him dress, his ribs still sore, hindering easy tasks that apparently he had taken for granted up till now.

"Have I thanked you for taking care of me?"  
Ziva smiled warmly, "Everyday, sweetheart. But, it is not necessary. I am happy to help you as you get better. As a matter of fact, I love to."

"Yeah, but you saved my life, Zeevs-"

"That is what I do."  
"But, I am still grateful."  
"Okay. You are very welcome. Happy? Besides. I know you would do the same for me." Ziva tapped his nose as Tim's face and neck reddened.

"Its going to be so weird seeing Jackson and Mrs. Fielding as family now. Add the fact they will now be seeing me in a whole new light. Do you think any of this will make a difference to them?"

"From what I understand, Jackson adored Shannon and we know Mrs. Fielding, very much loved her daughter so knowing you two were related... I can safely say you will now hold a special place in their heart. But first, let's just worry about telling the rest of the team."

"That shouldn't change things too much." But even as Tim spoke the words out loud he thought of Abby, Jethro's favorite and Tony who he had worked with long before Tim was even accepted onto the team. Was there a possibility bad feelings could develop between them because of this new development? He decided it wasn't worth worrying about, they were adults so it shouldn't be difficult to accept.

He smiled thinking of how much Gibbs had changed since he found out about the familial connection. He already felt closer to Gibbs, because the man had taken on the role with such vigor and commitment. Tim knew,once he heard the news, it could only be good for their relationship. Often Tim had felt distant with Gibbs, unable to connect on a personal level with him. They both held their emotions in so it was difficult for them to know what each other was feeling. But now he felt safe opening up to him, knowing he would be accepted and loved; a special bond through the love of his uncle's life, who he had never had the pleasure to even know.

"Just to think, Kelly was my cousin and we would have grown up together. And who would have raised me? The Fieldings...or Gibbs and Shannon? Wow! What could have been. All, so mind boggling."

Ziva was standing over Tim, buttoning his shirt. "Are you angry with the choices your mother made? Your life would have been so different if she hadn't lied to her parents."

"I don't think so. I'm sure there was a reason for what she did. I don't know what that was but, maybe she was in some kind of trouble or... who knows? Hopefully I will know some day. So, I will not hold anything against her. Things happen for a reason-"

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes. Maybe if I had been raised by the Fieldings or the Gibbs I would never have met you." Tim shrugged. "I don't know what I missed by either of the families not raising me but I do know what I'd be missing without you in my life. I can't imagine life without you, Zeevs." Tim wrapped his arms around her waist, planting his face in her stomach, playfully kissing her then snugly hugging her.

Ziva touched his chin, lifting it to kiss him slowly, conveying the love she felt for him and the openness she cherished about him.

"Do you, Ziva? Believe everything happens for a reason?"

Ziva placed her hands on his shoulders. "I do not know. I would like to believe we are all here for a reason and making an impact on each others' lives. You've made a big one on mine." They exchanged a smile as she leaned down to face him. "Have I told you how much I am glad you are okay? If anything bad had happened to you-"

Tim pulled Ziva close and guided her to his lap. "And here we are, safe and sound and happy. We don't have to ask ourselves the "what if" questions. We can focus on the... "Yeah! All is good." thoughts.

"You know, hon, this is a good day and very appropriate to be so thankful, being that it is...Thanksgiving, but, we need to get going. I'm sure Ducky spent a lot of time on the preparation of this dinner."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to eat more of those Tahini butter cookies you made." Tim licked his lips smiling at Ziva.

"The team will be lucky if they are able to sample any after you ate half the batch!"

"Well...they were really gooood." Tim flashed his puppy dog eyes.

Ziva got playful and squeezed his cheeks. "No, you're really goood."

"No you are." Tim hugged her, pressing his face into her neck, sending her into a fit of giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a light dusting covering the grounds of Ducky's estate as they pulled into the packed driveway, the rest of the NCIS team had already arrived. Tim and Ziva huddled together on Ducky's front porch as Ziva pressed the doorbell. They could hear Ducky yell, "Come in!"so they entered quickly getting in and out of the frigid cold. Ziva could detect the apprehension in Tim's composure as she felt the same way. Knowing Gibbs planned to tell the team that Tim and himself were related and also assuming everyone would now be well aware of the committed relationship they were in could spark some interesting comments and maybe even some objection.

Ducky was the first to greet them at the door. "Oh, Ducky, everything smells delicious."

"Why thank you my dear. And what may I ask is in this festive container? An Israeli dish I hope?"  
"Those are the most extraordinary cookies in the world, Duck, Tahini butter cookies-" Ducky smiled at the enthusiasm in Tim's face.  
"Did you make these young lady?"  
"Yes." Ziva answered shyly.

"I always love the foods you introduce to us Ziva and am well looking forward to tasting these."

Ducky turned his attention to Tim. "I trust that you are mending sufficiently, Timothy."

"Oh, of course, Duck. Well, I have the best nurse."

Ziva looked down with a big smile as Ducky and Tim chuckled. Tim leaned in close to Ducky. "I love making her blush." Ziva squeezed Tim's arm as she pressed her face into his sleeve, smiling "Stop, you."

They entered the dining room where everyone was gathered around the large table, the turkey and side dishes covering it. Candlesticks were lit and a fire roared in the next room warming the house with an endearing, homey touch. Abby met them with her arms stretched out, "Oh, Timmy! You look so good. It looks like someone has been taking good care of you." Abby winked at Ziva. She relaxed, taking the comment as a good sign of approval, relieved that the forensic-scientist-that-could-kill-her-without-lea ving-a-trace would not have to be dealt with.

Tim spotted Jackson at the other end of the room sitting at the table. Now he would see the man's reaction firsthand when his son announced the news. Butterflies took flight in his stomach. Ziva saw the nervous look on Tim as he eyed Jackson. "Do not worry, Jackson will be ecstatic to learn he has someone else to call family, and especially finding out that, that someone is you."

Tim gave her a crooked grin.

Gibbs was standing beside his father at one end of the table pouring a bottle of champagne into glasses and passing them around. "Now that the whole family is here there is something that I would like to say. Here Palmer, could you pass these two glasses down to Tim and Ziva? Tim you can have a drink, right? You aren't still on the pain medication anymore, are you?"

"No, I'm good Gibbs, almost all healed, thanks." Gibbs gave Tim a wink. Ziva held Tim's hand. He looked at her, grimacing then gently released her hand. "Sorry. Sweaty palms." He wiped his hand down his trousers then found her hand, again holding it tight.

"Actually, Tim. Could you come here?"  
"Certainly boss, uh, Gibbs." Tim tugged Ziva along with him.

"As you all know the case we recently finished was a tough one-"  
"Now that's an understatement, Gibbs." Everyone could see Abby begin to get emotional thinking about it.

"But, every cloud there is a silver lining. I won't get into the nitty gritty details right now because I am sure you are all hungry-"  
"Boss, you're killing us here." Tony sat at the table, a napkin already tucked in the collar of his shirt and silverware in his hands, ready to eat.

"So, not to delay any further-" Gibbs hand found Tim's shoulder.  
"I think Jethro is having fun milking this-" Ducky looked over the team, smirking.

"I am very proud to announce that Tim...is my nephew. We found out that his mother was Shannon's younger sister, so that means we are related. Cheers."

Gibbs was the only one that raised his glass and drank. Everyone else sat or stood speechless, looking at each other.

Jimmy chuckled looking around the table at the blank faces of the team. "Yeah. Sure. That would mean they had been family all this time and hadn't known it... uh" Jimmy cleared his throat. "Is that true?" Gibbs nodded at Jimmy.

Jackson could see the apprehension in Tim's face as he looked to the floor. "You're my son's nephew, Timothy?"

"Uh, yeah...according to a birth certificate that Gibbs was able to locate and-" Jackson had risen from his chair and was quickly covering the short distance around his son to get to Tim. He engulfed him into a big bear hug that was so tight Tim couldn't breath.

"I always liked you and now I know why." Jackson whispered in Tim's ear.

"Thank you, Jackson." Tim answered shyly.

"Do you mean you're a giblet, Timmy?" Abby had jumped up at this point to give Tim another hug.

"Hey does this mean he won't receive head slaps anymore, boss?" Piped in Tony.

"Oh, he'll probably get more than ever, DiNozzo. I'll be watching him like a hawk if he misbehaves. Might break even your record." Tony smiled over the group rubbing his hands together, sarcastically. "This could be good. So, Probie, how do you feel now that you know Gibbs is your uncle?"

"Well, after I realized I would be getting more presents at Christmas time-"

The group chuckled.

"But in all seriousness...I'm honored and happy I finally have someone I can say I am related to. And, it's...Gibbs. I think I got a good deal." Gibbs squeezed him close, kissing his cheek.

"You will have to explain this in more detail, Jethro. This is just...astounding news!"  
"Okay Duck. While we eat."

xxxx

As Duck sliced the turkey and everyone dug into the meal, Jethro explained the story to how Tim and himself found out they were related. Everyone had many questions that were answered to the best of Jethro's knowledge.

"Well, now that you know all this probie I'm sure you'll be hacking up a storm to see what else you can find out."  
"Already started, Tony."

"This is just...weird." Commented Jimmy. "I mean, now with Ziva and Tim dating and if they were to marry then Ziva would also become a giblet and if they have kids-" Palmer looked around the quiet room, all eyes on him. "Was I not suppose to bring that up?"

"No, it's okay Palmer, we're family. It's good to be open. First of all, I don't want anyone getting the idea this is special treatment because Tim is my nephew. But...as we can all see, they are good together."

Tim and Ziva smiled at each other.

"Now to break up something as good as that would be the crime."

"Ahhh, Gibbs finds out he's an uncle and he becomes all sappy and sweet." Abby giggled. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony stood holding the glass Gibbs had poured him, recently. "I think we forgot to acknowledge Gibbs' toast earlier, because... well... we were all in shock. But I think I can speak for everyone when I say, to the Gibbs' growing family, you all have all our blessings."

"To the Gibbs!" everyone recited in unison clinking their glasses together.

xxxxxx

TBC...?

If you'd be interested in a a sequel, let me know and I'll see what I can come up with. Papa Smurf Prequel will be finished up next if all goes good. Thanks for the reviews, follows, faves and sweet support!


End file.
